


Paradoja

by Cydalima



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amigo Invisible FrUK 2012, Community: fruk_me_bastard, Español | Spanish, Gift Fic, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydalima/pseuds/Cydalima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por más que Francis y Arthur lo piensan y ven la situación desde diferentes ángulos, la conclusión es siempre la misma: de verdad que no se soportan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradoja

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noebell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noebell/gifts).



> AU, y para no perder la costumbre: otro FrUK escrito por algún evento de la comunidad fruk_me_bastard en livejournal. En esta ocasión, mi Amigo Invisible para Noebell.

Arthur y Francis son vecinos desde hace dos años. Viven en el mismo edificio, en pisos diferentes, sus puertas una frente a la otra. Coinciden muy poco cuando se encuentran en casa, el primero porque pasa más tiempo en la universidad, por cuestiones que tienen que ver con una maestría en Literatura Inglesa; el otro porque su trabajo como editor de una revista especializada en arte le consume la mayor parte del tiempo. Pese a lo anterior, ambos se conocen bastante bien y es por eso que siempre que lo piensan, llegan a la misma conclusión: no se agradan.

Arthur tiene veinticuatro años, Francis tiene veintiséis. Arthur piensa que Francis se comporta como un adolescente de trece años; Francis está convencido que la actitud de Arthur es la de un hombre de cincuenta, cuando menos. Son como el agua y el aceite. Arthur dice que Francis es un tonto pervertido; Francis asegura que Arthur está frustrado sexualmente. No tienen cosas en común. O tal vez sí pero no se han dado cuenta de ello. O quizá no quieren darse cuenta porque ello significaría ceder terreno a la descabellada idea que les grita que sí se agradan.

Les gusta el arte en todas sus expresiones, aunque comparten en especial el gusto por la literatura. Claro, sus gustos difieren también en eso. Si Francis habla de Molière, Arthur lo interrumpe para hablar de Shakespeare. Cuando Arthur menciona a Dickens, Francis comienza a hablar de Dumas. Arhur habla de Wilde; Francis, de Zolá. Lo hacen adrede, con la intención de molestarse el uno al otro. Porque la verdad es que Francis es un ferviente admirador de Arthur Conan Doyle y Arthur de Jules Verne, pues creció leyendo sus historias.

Su vida, cuando están frente al otro, se resume en ser inmaduros. Viven en una especie de juego de niños en el que buscan ser mejor que el otro y además hacérselo saber: Francis al comentar sobre el premio que le entregarán en dos semanas y que le valdrá un aumento en su sueldo; Arthur haciendo referencia a sus logros académicos, a lo poco que le falta para tener el grado de maestro, que es lo único que necesita para formar parte (de manera oficial y en toda regla) de la planta docente de Oxford.

Por más que lo piensan y ven la situación desde diferentes ángulos, la conclusión es siempre la misma: de verdad que no se soportan. Aunque lo cierto es que, sin que ellos se den cuenta, saben tanto del otro que con facilidad podrían pasar por un par de amigos. O de buenos amigos. Francis sabe, por ejemplo, que Arthur toca la guitarra acústica y eléctrica, y que en su adolescencia formó una banda de rock; Arthur conoce la historia de Francis cuando incursionó en el mundo de la gastronomía, antes de decidir que aquél no era el trabajo que siempre había buscado y aventurarse al mundo del periodismo escrito.

Y sin que ninguno de los dos lo quiera admitir, se atraen de una manera que va más allá de lo físico, lo cual ya es mucho decir. Y es quizá el hecho de negarse a sí mismos lo que están sintiendo, lo que les hace permanecer a la defensiva al estar frente al otro. Porque Kirkland está al tanto (prácticamente lleva la cuenta) de las personas que Francis ha llevado a su casa; y Bonnefoy aún reconoce en la calle a los tres que tuvieron una relación con Arthur en el tiempo que lleva de conocerlo.

Hay días en los que Francis hace comentarios que sacan de balance a Arthur, como cuando sus palabras seductoras no tienen el toque bromista de siempre, e incluso suenan un poco más serias; y en ocasiones Arthur mira a Francis de una forma extraña, entre la añoranza y algo que parece ser deseo. Nunca lo mencionan, aunque han estado a punto de hacerlo en más de una ocasión, pues siempre hay una fuerza extraña que los detiene, y todo queda ahí, como bromas llenas de una doble intensión aunadas a las miradas furtivas que quienes les rodean y les conocen no pueden pasar por alto.

Francis no cree conocer las palabras adecuadas para hacerle saber a Arthur que no lo detesta del todo, lo ha intentado en más de una ocasión y el inglés sencillamente cambia el tema o decide ignorarlo. Y es Arthur quien suele darle la espalda a cualquier oportunidad que tiene para acercarse a Francis de una manera que va más allá a la simple amistad (que no tienen, claro que no). Para él siempre es más fácil sostener que se detestan y que eso no va a cambiar, ni siquiera cuando se acabe el mundo, al llegar el final de los tiempos. Eso, de verdad, ya es mucho decir.

Ninguno lo dice, porque hay cosas que es mejor callar, pero en ocasiones esperan a que el otro salga de casa para abrir su puerta y así poder verse. A pesar de que no siempre se hablan y hay días en los que ni siquiera se miran, ambos suelen ser la primera persona a la que le dirigen palabra al inicio del día. Excepto cuando Francis recibe llamadas de su familia para preguntarle cómo está (porque ya pasaron dos días y él no ha llamado a casa) o cuando Arthur contacta a su asesor a primera hora del día, por cuestiones académicas.

Se buscan todo el tiempo, quizá de manera inconsciente; se visitan más de lo que podría considerarse normal en dos personas que no se agradan demasiado. Francis sabe en dónde se encuentran los trastos en casa de Arthur; Arthur está al tanto de cuál es la ventana, entre la sala, la cocina y el comedor en casa de Francis, desde la que se tiene una mejor vista de la zona en la que viven. Ambos critican la decoración del otro, aunque en el fondo les agrade que sus espacios propios sean fieles a la personalidad de cada uno.

A veces cuando coinciden en la entrada del edificio al regresar a casa, se dirigen algunas palabras que la mayor parte del tiempo los conducen a una discusión. A veces, cuando uno hace comentarios provocadores y el otro no responde con la misma intención, notan que algo no anda bien. Y siempre, al suceder esto último, terminan charlando en la casa del otro, con un par de copas de vino, whiskey en las rocas o simplemente, una taza de té frente a ellos y algún tipo de pastelillo o macarrones que Francis horneó la noche anterior.

—Deberías descansar un poco más —dice Francis después de beber un de su té—. No es sano que pases tanto tiempo sin dormir sólo por querer terminar una tesis.

—Lo dice el que pasa horas sin dormir cuando tiene sus cierres de edición —responde Arthur poniendo los ojos en blanco—. No sé por qué discutimos sobre mis asuntos. Al fin y al cabo son eso precisamente: mis asuntos.

—Tengo que ver tu rostro demacrado y soportar tu mal humor cuando estás estresado, así que en definitiva no se trata sólo de tus asuntos.

—Eres insoportable.

—Bien sabes que no podrías vivir sin mí.

Arthur bufa ante el comentario, toma la taza de té y la lleva a sus labios dándole un pequeño sorbo que lo salva de tener que responder a lo dicho por su vecino. Francis muerde el macarrón azul que tiene en su plato y sonríe un poco, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana desde la que puede ver parte de la calle y, a lo lejos, la borrosa cúpula de algún viejo edificio. El día ya oscurece y el sol no ha podido asomarse ni una sola vez. La noche será fría.

Pocas son las veces en las que, como ese día, se sientan a charlar. Se ignoran al principio pero después de unos minutos simplemente hablan. Francis descubre, entonces, que Arthur no ha dormido bien en los últimos días, que no ha tenido suficiente tiempo para avanzar con la tesis, que en la universidad lo presionan porque el año ya casi termina y la tesis está retrasada. Descubre también, que la falta de tiempo no sólo se refleja en las pocas horas que Arthur le dedica al sueño, sino en su alimentación, pues lleva los mismos días sin comer nada más que comida rápida o congelada.

—Sabes que puedes pedirme comida siempre que quieras —dice Francis después de soltar un suspiro—. No me molestaría cocinar para dos en vez de para uno.

—¿Y arriesgarme a que me des algo envenenado? No, gracias. Yo paso.

—¿No te parece que esa es mi línea?

—¿Insinúas que no sé cocinar?

—¿Insinuar? Por supuesto que no. Es un hecho que no sabes cocinar.

Arthur pone los ojos en blanco, Francis sonríe más. Ambos saben que lo dicho por el francés es verdad: Arthur no cocina muy bien y Francis siempre se aprovecha de ese detalle para hacerlo enojar. Aunque no es como si Kirkland no sepa cocinar, pues los panqueques le quedan de maravilla, sólo no tiene tanto tiempo para dedicarle al arte culinario y comer fuera es siempre una opción más tentadora que prenderle fuego a la cocina o, si se tiene mucha mala suerte, a todo el edificio.

—Es hora de irme —dice el inglés apurando su taza de té—. Gracias por el té y los dulces —añade poniéndose de pie, adoptando una postura perfectamente erguida, como siempre hace.

—Ni lo menciones —responde Francis sin ponerse de pie aún—. Cuando quieras, sabes que la puerta de mi casa siempre estará abierta para ti.

—Me apena tener que rechazar la oferta —contesta el otro de inmediato, como siempre sucede cuando las conversaciones con Francis comienzan a tomar rumbos indeseados.

—Vaya forma la tuya para rechazar mis muestras de amabilidad.

—Preferiría que no fueras así de "amable" conmigo.

Francis se ríe otro poco y finalmente se levanta. Acompaña a Arthur hasta la entrada (aunque éste insiste en que no es necesario, en que sabe bien en dónde está la salida), y le abre la puerta, haciendo una pequeña reverencia que, está seguro, hará que el otro ponga los ojos en blanco.

—No dejes que el estrés te coma vivo —dice Francis justo cuando Arthur pasa junto a él.

—Sobreviviré —murmura el académico por toda respuesta. Al estar fuera del piso de Francis, mira su reloj: son las seis y media, lo que significa que aún tiene suficiente tiempo para trabajar en su tesis y en un artículo que escribe para una revista de la universidad. Después podrá dormir.

Busca las llaves de su casa dentro del portafolio que lleva consigo y es entonces cuando escucha la voz del francés decir detrás de él:

—Es cierto lo que dije. Cuando quieras, la puerta de mi casa permanecerá abierta para ti.

Arthur apenas si se detiene una fracción de segundo, abre su puerta y sin responder ni mirar atrás, entra en la casa. A veces, piensa cuando cierra detrás de él, es mejor huir.

* * *

Francis se estira en el asiento, bosteza y se frota los ojos. Hace movimientos circulares con la cabeza mientras siente que cada una de sus vértebras grita de inconformidad por la posición en la que ha permanecido toda la tarde y parte de la noche. Se lleva los dedos índice y pulgar hasta el puente de la nariz y lo presiona con fuerza, esperando que ello le ayude a evitar el dolor de cabeza que amenaza con extenderse más allá de la frente. Es más de media noche y sigue en su oficina, arreglando los últimos detalles antes de enviar la revista ya editada a los talleres de impresión.

Vuelve a frotarse los ojos y mira la pantalla del ordenador, en la que revisa por última vez un pequeño reportaje sobre la vida de un fotógrafo. Tiene apenas diez minutos para terminar con su trabajo o retrasará la impresión de la revista y eso no es bueno para él ni para la casa editora, mucho menos para su bolsillo. Corrige algunos detalles en el archivo y lo cierra para poder enviarlo, y después de hacerlo, suspira. Ahí va otro cierre de edición terminado apenas a tiempo.

Permanece en su asiento por algunos minutos más, con la mirada fija en el techo blanco y escuchando una melodía de jazz en el nivel más bajo del volumen de la computadora. El día ha sido agotador, con mil cosas por hacer y otras tantas por corregir. Después de su letargo, vuelve a estirarse, mueve su cabeza de un lado al otro, cierra todos sus documentos y apaga el ordenador. Cuando llegue a casa, piensa mientras se asegura de no dejar nada importante en la oficina, irá directo a su cama. Directo a la cama y a intentar dormir lo más que pueda antes de que el despertador chille con su ruido infernal y le obligue a levantarse para cumplir con sus obligaciones de adulto responsable.

Sale de la redacción, se despide del personal de intendencia y vigilancia que labora por la noche, y se dirige hacia su auto, envolviéndose en una gruesa bufanda mientras avanza por el estacionamiento. El camino se le hace eterno, con el viento helado golpeando sus mejillas, congelándole el rostro, las manos y los pies. Tarda veinte minutos en llegar a casa y al aparcar el automóvil demora unos segundos más en tomar el valor necesario para salir de él y caminar hasta la entrada, enfrentándose al frío de la noche por segunda ocasión.

Se siente cansado, con los ojos pesados y con ganas de envolverse en mil mantas para guardar calor durante la noche. Aun así, se detiene cuando ve que hay luces encendidas en la casa de Arthur y piensa casi por inercia, que aquél hombre no sabe lo que es el descanso, pues sabe bien que son ya varias noches las que ha pasado prácticamente en vela. Continúa con el camino a su casa, abre la puerta y entra; va directo a su habitación y se recuesta en la cama sin quitarse los zapatos siquiera. Se siente tan cansado que de pronto la idea de aprovechar la temporada para hibernar es demasiado tentadora.

No obstante, media hora después se encuentra frente a la puerta de Arthur, con un termo lleno de chocolate caliente en una mano y la otra dentro del bolsillo de una chaqueta. Contrario a otras ocasiones, no lleva ningún dulce consigo. Cuando el inglés abre la puerta y le ve, se sorprende (a juzgar por la expresión que aparece en su rostro), pero después de mirarle con extrañeza por un par de segundos, se hace a un lado y le deja pasar. La casa de Arthur, piensa Francis al pasar, es muy diferente a la suya. El estilo, la decoración, los muebles. A pesar de ello se siente aliviado cuando, al entrar, la tibieza del interior le relaja el cuerpo.

Arthur lo lleva al comedor que es a su vez la cocina; hay una tetera en la estufa, una taza de té en la mesa y libros, hojas de papel y notas apiladas una sobre otra. Hay un portátil frente a una de las sillas de la mesa. Francis escucha que Arthur menciona algo sobre el desorden y simplemente responde que no se preocupe, que no sabe de qué desorden le habla. Arthur hace a un lado los libros, el papel y sus bolígrafos. Cierra el portátil, hace espacio en la mesa para que no se vaya a ensuciar nada de lo que utiliza para trabajar.

No, no se agradan. Y a pesar de ello, pasan tiempo juntos e incluso hay ocasiones en las que ni siquiera son necesarios los pretextos. Arthur ve que Francis coloca el termo sobre la mesa, levanta la mirada y la fija en el joven frente a él.

—No era necesario todo esto —dice, refiriéndose a la visita y al chocolate caliente que ahora descansa sobre la mesa.

—Tal vez.

Kirkland le da la espalda y busca un par de tazas (limpias) en las cuales servir el chocolate. Sabe que si lo bebe, tendrá ganas de ir a dormir pues no es inmune al efecto del chocolate caliente entibiando su cuerpo. Pero después de toda la tarde trabajando, es necesario tomar un descanso; aunque éste sea provisto por un vecino molesto y pretensioso. Deja ambas tazas en la mesa y se sienta frente a Francis, quien no pierde tiempo para llenarlas con la espumosa bebida.

Entre los dos se instala un agradable silencio apenas roto por un sorbo que le dan a sus respectivas tazas. Suelen tener momentos así, llenos de quietud, contrastando por completo con las peleas verbales, los insultos, las mofas y palabras hirientes que se dicen de vez en cuando. Son masoquistas. A veces la presencia del otro es insoportable y en ocasiones sencillamente no pueden soportar que pase tiempo sin verle aunque sea para discutir. La suya es una relación más que complicada.

—¿Cómo vas con la tesis? —pregunta Francis después de unos minutos.

—Ya me falta menos para terminar —responde Arthur y le da un sorbo al chocolate.

—¿Trabajabas en eso? —cuando el francés hace la pregunta, señala con la mirada la pila de documentos que descansan sobre la mesa. Kirkland mueve su cabeza de un lado al otro.

—No. Escribía algo para la Universidad —explica sin dar más detalles—. ¿Fue tu cierre de edición?

—Sí y no ha sido agradable —Francis suspira—. Pero no tendré que preocuparme por esto hasta dentro de dos semanas, así que tampoco es del todo malo.

Hay otro momento de silencio. Francis se sirve un poco más de chocolate, Arthur bosteza. Cada uno se encuentra sumido en sus pensamientos, con la mente en otro lugar más que en aquella mesa en la que los dos están sentados. El inglés busca el reloj que hay en la pared y se sorprende al ver que son más de las tres de la madrugada; frota sus ojos y cubre su boca para ocultar otro bostezo.

—Deberíamos salir algún día.

Arthur mira a Francis fijamente, intentando descubrir la broma que se oculta entre las palabras de su vecino. No responde, en realidad pasa mucho tiempo antes de que alguno de los dos diga algo, y es Francis quien rompe el silencio una vez más:

—Podríamos ir a un bar. O, no sé, al cine. A cualquier lugar.

—¿No crees que es un poco tarde para que hagas una de tus bromas? —pregunta Arthur frunciendo el ceño.

—No es una broma.

—Claro. Y yo tengo poderes mágicos —bufa y cruza los brazos—. Es de madrugada, tal vez deberías ir a tu casa. Gracias por el chocolate, ya sabes en dónde está la salida. No te aparezcas por aquí otra vez.

—¿Por qué siempre huyes?

—Yo no huyo.

—Claro que sí.

—No, no lo hago porque no hay nada de qué huir.

Francis se pone de pie, toma su taza y la lleva hasta el fregadero. Se toma un par de minutos para lavarla y secarla para después acomodarla en su lugar. En la mesa, Arthur ha vuelto a abrir el portátil, aunque no le presta tanta atención como lo hiciera antes de la llegada de su vecino. Bonnefoy toma el termo y se dirige a la salida sin decir más. Antes de irse mira a Arthur una vez más y pone los ojos en blanco. ¿Algún día dejará de ser tan terco? Algo le dice que no.

* * *

Las palabras de Francis revolotean por la mente de Arthur desde aquella madrugada. Ya es una semana desde eso y apenas si se han encontrado al salir o llegar a casa. Se ignoran tan bien como lo hacen cuando no hay propuestas para salir juntos, ni negativas directas. Y siguen sin tener mucho tiempo libre. Arthur continúa trabajando en lo de siempre, Francis se pelea con algunos redactores de su revista. El primero duerme un poco más cada tercer día, el otro ha pasado cuarenta y ocho horas sin dormir.

En las noches, cuando está a punto de irse a la cama, Arthur se pregunta lo mismo que Francis le cuestionó ya. Huir es más fácil que enfrentar lo que siente, porque lleva tanto tiempo convenciéndose de que no le agrada Francis y cambiar su opinión de un momento al otro no es algo muy agradable. Arthur es, sobre todo, un hombre que considera que cambiar de opinión de un momento al otro no tiene sentido, y es quizá por ello que se siente tonto cada vez que una voz en su interior le dice: pues parece que Francis sí me agrada después de todo. No debería ser así porque Francis es todo lo que Arthur ha evitado en las personas con las que ha tenido alguna relación. Es inmaduro, es pretensioso, es altanero, es demasiado consciente de sus cualidades y no tiene miedo de restregárselas en el rostro a los demás. Es demasiado igual a él y al mismo tiempo, tan diferente. No lo aguanta.

Arthur suspira, cierra el libro que tiene en sus manos y lo deja sobre la mesa. Se pone de pie y estira el cuerpo entumido para después acercarse a la ventana. Desde ahí tiene una vista diferente a la que se tiene desde el piso de Francis. Observa un pequeño parque que se encuentra cerca, ve casas y casas que se pierden a lo largo de la calle, chimeneas que humean de vez en cuando. Ve el cielo, azul como hacía muchos días no se veía, pero lo suficientemente frío para recordarle a todos que aún es invierno y que falta mucho para que termine. Es un día tranquilo, uno de los pocos días así antes de que las festividades de fin de año hagan el mundo se vuelva loco.

Por la ventana nota que pasa una joven, un hombre que camina presuroso, un par de niños que corren en dirección del parque mientras una mujer, quizá su madre, les grita algo que Arthur no alcanza a escuchar. Todo se ve blanco afuera. Mas al estar por regresar a sus asuntos, ve un auto que conoce demasiado bien. Lo sigue con la mirada hasta que se pierde y después de unos minutos se descubre a sí mismo esperando ver pasar a Francis hacia la entrada del edificio. Arthur cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza. Que su vecino pase demasiado tiempo en sus pensamientos no es algo bueno, al contrario, es algo que le aterra.

Toma su libro una vez más, camina por la casa hasta la sala, tomando asiento en el mullido sofá. Dos minutos después, tras releer la misma página al menos cinco veces, decide que aquello no está dando resultado. Cuando es consciente de lo que pasa, está frente a la puerta de Francis, aunque él no lleva termo con chocolate caliente y mucho menos alguna golosina. Él está ahí, sólo, esperando a que Francis aparezca y al mismo tiempo deseando que la puerta jamás se abra para poder recordar el suceso como un incidente sin importancia.

Pero como sucede siempre que se desea que algo no suceda, la puerta sí se abre y Francis sí se asoma a ver quién llama justo cuando estaba a punto de echarse sobre la cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente. Mira a Arthur frente a él, levanta una ceja y le mira con genuina incredulidad. No esperaba ver a su vecino. No esperaba ver a nadie en realidad, pero Arthur es la última persona que habría pasado por su mente al pensar en la posible visita de alguien.

—Luces espantoso.

Francis pone los ojos en blanco y se recarga en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Está demasiado cansado para responder a la provocación.

—Estos últimos días han sido terribles en el trabajo.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Renunció uno de mis redactores y tuve que hacer su trabajo de una semana en un par de días.

—Eso explica por qué pareces un zombi. Más de lo normal, claro.

—Hoy no, Arthur —se queja el francés. Se cubre el rostro con una mano y frunce el ceño: el dolor de cabeza le está matando—. No estoy de humor.

—Lo siento.

Francis se yergue y mira a Arthur con sorpresa. Es la primera vez que escucha a Arthur decirle que lo siente. Es tan irreal pues hasta ese momento, casi podía jurar que aquellas eran palabras que jamás escucharía pronunciar a su vecino. Al menos no dirigidas a él. Y entonces, sin poder evitarlo, ríe. Ríe por lo hilarante de la situación, ríe porque Arthur se sonroja y le mira con el ceño fruncido y esa imagen es al mismo tiempo divertida y adorable. Ríe porque está exhausto y casi no puede controlar sus acciones. Ríe hasta que le duele tanto la cabeza que emite un gemido de dolor antes de quedarse en silencio.

—Estás hecho un desastre —murmura Arthur y cuando Francis está por responder algo, siente que el inglés lo toma por los hombros y lo empuja con suavidad dentro de la casa—. De nuevo: más de lo normal.

—Y tú estás actuando más raro que de costumbre.

—No es verdad.

—Sí lo es.

—¿Hacia dónde está tu habitación?

—¿Comenzamos con las propuestas indecorosas?

—No.

— No pensé que viviría para ver el día en el que me llevarías a la cama.

—¿Quieres callarte de una vez?

Francis sonríe y le indica que deben tomar el pasillo a la izquierda e ir casi al fondo, ahí está su habitación. Es la primera vez que Arthur entra tanto en aquel lugar y por un momento está a punto de dar media vuelta y regresar a su casa, de donde no debió salir. No obstante sigue avanzando y abre la puerta que Francis señala como la de su habitación. Es diferente a lo que esperaba y al mismo tiempo tan apropiada para su vecino. Las paredes son de un color azul claro, casi blanco, y los muebles son bastante minimalistas (como los del comedor, la sala y la cocina). Hay un librero en la pared del lado izquierdo, repleto de ejemplares que no le sorprende ver ahí, además de un par de fotografías. Junto a esto hay un escritorio con algunos papeles y un par de cuadernos encima.

Guía a Francis hasta la cama, hace a un lado la colcha y las dos mantas que la cubren para que Bonnefoy pueda acomodarse. Cuando éste se ha sentado, le da la espalda y camina hacia la puerta dispuesto a salir cuanto antes.

—¿Te vas ya? —pregunta y Arthur nota que su voz suena realmente cansada. Voltea una vez más y le mira.

—¿Por qué habría de quedarme?

—No sé —Francis se encoge de hombros—, pensé que ya que pareces estar tan preocupado por mí tal vez podrías acompañarme, por si me pasa algo.

—No tienes tanta suerte, Bonnefoy.

—No perdía nada con intentar.

Arthur niega con la cabeza y se cruza de brazos.

—¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?

—No. Sólo necesito dormir. Dormir y esperar que la semana termine tan pronto como sea posible. Aún tengo trabajo por terminar y no quiero morir en el intento.

—Hierba mala nunca muere. Para mi desgracia, sobrevivirás.

—¿De verdad crees que sería una desgracia?

Francis mira a Arthur con seriedad y pasan un par de segundos antes de que éste reaccione. No suele ver a Francis comportándose con seriedad cuando se encuentra cerca de él y definitivamente ello le hace sentir extraño. No es que le incomode del todo, aunque algo tiene de ello. Y lo único que siente entonces son esas inexplicables ganas de huir otra vez.

—Ya, duérmete.

—¿Por qué siempre huyes, Arthur? —pregunta Francis, y Arthur recuerda la conversación que cortó de tajo días atrás—. Y no me digas que no lo haces, porque es evidente que huyes cada que tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Arthur suspira y el sonido hace que Francis voltee a verlo. Kirkland se recarga en la pared junto a la puerta y mira al chico que descansa sobre la cama.

—No es el momento para hablar de ello.

—¿Entonces cuándo?

—Cuando no parezcas un muerto viviente podría ser un buen momento.

—Arthur…

—No voy a repetirlo. Ahora duerme, puede que mañana no tengas oportunidad de descansar. Aprovecha que ahora sí puedes hacerlo.

—Eres terrible.

—No más que tú, créeme.

Francis no dice más. Se quita los zapatos y se acomoda en la cama (¿a quién le importa que vaya a dormir con la ropa que usó todo el día? A él no). No quiere admitirlo, pero está tan cansado que los últimos minutos de conversación han sido casi insoportables, ha respondido más por inercia que por tener plena consciencia del o que dice. Ve a Arthur, quien permanece en la puerta, quizá esperando a que se quede dormido de una vez por todas para poder irse, y sonríe ligeramente. Su cuerpo está relajado, lo siente cada vez más ligero, justo en ese momento antes de sucumbir ante el sueño de una vez por todas.

—En la primera cita… Cuando salgamos, yo escojo el lugar al que iremos.

Francis sonríe un poco más y cierra los ojos antes de responder:

—Oui.

Arthur y Francis son vecinos desde hace dos años. Viven en el mismo edificio, en pisos diferentes, sus puertas se encuentran una frente a la otra. Coinciden muy poco cuando se encuentran en casa, el primero porque debe acudir con su asesor unas tres veces por semana ahora que ya está terminando la tesis; el segundo porque hay días en los que el trabajo como editor de una revista le consume la mayor parte de su tiempo. A veces se esperan sin que el otro se dé cuenta para poder verse un momento, aunque sea sólo para discutir.

Arthur tiene veinticuatro años, Francis tiene veintiséis. Ninguno de los dos actúa como su edad biológica la mayor parte del tiempo. Ambos viven en una especie de juego de niños en el que buscan ser mejor que el otro y además hacérselo saber cada que tienen oportunidad. Son inmaduros sólo cuando están frente a frente y a veces no se dan cuenta de ello. Son tan diferentes y al mismo tiempo tan iguales que por eso siempre tienen roces. Les gusta el arte y aman la literatura; siempre discuten sobre sus autores favoritos, aun cuando no haya nada por lo que pelear porque en realidad piensan lo mismo sobre cierto escritor.

Conocen tanto del otro que fácilmente podrían pasar por un par de muy buenos amigos. Francis sabe, por ejemplo, que Arthur pasa más tiempo leyendo que haciendo cualquier otra cosa, y que el chocolate caliente en una madrugada de invierno lo deja en un agradable sopor del cual no puede salir aunque quiera hacerlo. Arthur, por su parte, sabe que Francis escribe artículos y reportajes muy buenos que justifican su puesto como editor en jefe de la revista, y también que mientras duerme murmura cosas en su lengua materna, lo cual es inesperado pero no por ello menos entretenido.

Por más que lo piensan y ven la situación desde ángulos diferentes a como lo han estado haciendo en los últimos dos años, la conclusión es siempre la misma y aunque a veces eso les da miedo, poco a poco comienzan a resignarse ante ella. En realidad sí se agradan un poco, o tal vez (sólo tal vez) algo más que eso.

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaron hasta aquí: gracias por leer. Cuando escribí esto quise hacerlo con un estilo que suelo emplear al escribir drabbles (tercera persona en presente); he de admitir que fue toda una aventura usarlo para escribir un one shot. De igual manera, desde hace tiempo tenía la idea de utilizar la narración circular en un fic, y aunque no estoy del todo segura de haberlo hecho bien, ese detalle es lo que más me gustó al escribir esta historia. Agradezco otra vez su lectura y, de antemano, los comentarios.


End file.
